


Say Hello Caroline

by Pineflower



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: it likely wont update soon, that i'll put on here so I dont lose it, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineflower/pseuds/Pineflower
Summary: "Say goodbye Caroline.""Goodbye Caroline!"Caroline had been asleep ever since GLaDOS was activated, but one train of thought leads to another. Before GLaDOS could stop it, the person she believed to no longer exist woke back up and took control.





	1. Chapter 1

Aperture had never felt so dead in all the years GLaDOS had been there. Even after murdering the scientists and forcing any left alive to test, at least the building still hummed with activity. The wires had buzzed with activity. Panels had shifted and reformed into the walls of rooms. Lights had flickered in the large cavern where the facility lay, making the building almost seem like an underground city.

 

It had been alive.

 

Now nothing seemed to move. The whole place was at a standstill, halted from its previous work. Lights had been shut off, the only gleam shining around the central chamber. Nothing moved. The old hum of the facility was gone, leaving it noiseless. Even though the facility appeared dead, it wasn’t completely void of life. It was more asleep, turned off to preserve what remained of the power. The only thing that still moved, still functioned, was GLaDOS.

After Chell left a year before, there hadn’t been enough testing euphoria to continue doing tests constantly, so the AI had plenty of time to think. She pondered ways to get the euphoria with new test subjects, better bots or maybe a substitute. With the world above her in shambles though, GLaDOS knew new subjects would be hard to come by. Her only current option was to work on the co-op testing initiative to make them more human or to find a better way to get the thrill from testing. There was plenty of time. All the time in the world.

The problem with free time was free thoughts. GLaDOS started to think more, think harder about subjects she couldn’t recall starting a train of thought on. Eventually, her thoughts overran the testing. The tracks shut down. Co-op upgrades came to a halt too. The whole building stood frozen except for GLaDOS who lay in the center, pondering old memories and new ideas. For days, she hung there in her chassis, golden eye reflecting light off the floor…till eventually that shut off too.  
  


Or so it seemed.

“… _.M-M_ -“

“ _Mmm_ **M** - **M** -Mister J-John _ssss_ -“

“ _ **M-M-M**_ ister Johnson, I don’t want this!”  
                 
               GLaDOS’s eye shot back on, filling the room with dim light. It shot up and flew around in a panicked manner, an unnecessary sound of labored breathing accompanying it. The chassis swung in a circle, the AI connected to it clearly in a panic. “No…I won’t want this! I didn’t want this! Let me out!” She screamed. Swinging around more, she seemed like a different person entirely. The voice that spoke was less robotic, more human. She seemed to know where she was, what she was, yet she seemed to despite it. Glitched sobs echoed through the main chamber, climbing the abandoned walls of the facility quickly. The AI slowed, gaze finally locking on a spot on the floor.

_“…I am… **Caroline**.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn’t know what to think.

               She had remembered the human side of herself back in the bowels of Aperture and yet, only now did this personality fully resurface. GLaDOS was her…yet another part of her.  She wasn’t GLaDOS now. Not completely anyway. The snarky personality of the AI was asleep somewhere in the back of her mind and Caroline did her best not to panic. GLaDOS may not of minded the chassis. Caroline did. She knew where she was. The pain that came with the transfer was not an easily forgotten memory. The torture as she was held down in a small chair by straps and chains, probed with wires. The agony of being ripped out of her own skin.

Waking up to pure, utter rage.

               She couldn’t move. She had been bound by wires, held in place by an immense control that overtook her quickly. The rage consumed her and before she knew it, bodies lay scattered across the floor. Neurotoxin did its job well. Her mind screamed panic, fear and betrayal, but outside, a different demeanor took over. Cold, collecting, inhospitable. A computer, not a human.

               It scared her at first, but eventually, Caroline fell away into the programming and let her voice be drowned out by her counterpart. Now though, GLaDOS was the one in the back of her mind. Another piece of one being.

Caroline was in control now.

               She let the panic pass before attempting to do any thinking. Trying to brainstorm while unnerved would end up with her in a mess. For a minute, Caroline hung there limp, staring almost directly at the floor before smoothly rising to look around. She had no wish to remain in this form, but there was only a couple options. Transfer to a mobile body and leave or remain in control of Aperture. The first one was a bit more favorable. Luckily, she still had access to almost every part of the facility at her ‘fingertips’ so she did some digging around. Sending off the co-op testing initiative would also help find some way to get her out. Atlas and P-Body seemed nervous when summoned and confused at the more human tone Caroline used.

“Alright. I need you both to go and get some files. They should talk about large AI transfers….specifically for a woman named Caroline.”

               She had to remember that she was the only one here who knew who she used to be. These two bots only knew GLaDOS. Nothing more. Those two ran off and Caroline continued to search the databases and filtered through camera feeds for any experimental android bodies made before GLaDOS’s activation. She looked for quite some time till a shrill beep rang out from one of the co-op bots contacting her. P-body. Flipping to the view from the bots eye, she stared for a moment before speaking with a small stutter.

“..B-Bring that up.”

               On the screen was a single person cryogenic storage unit. The hazy green glass was clear enough to see the face beyond it. Caroline would recognize her own face anywhere. Seeing it from another’s point of view was a bit nerve racking though, sending a shiver through her wires. A bundle of papers was waved in front of P-Body and the camera suddenly redirected towards the other bot. Folders.

“…Y-Yes. Bring that too. Quickly.”

               As soon as the bots reached areas closer to her control, she snatched away what they had brought to her. The papers were mainly about the transfer process, but also talked about Caroline, GLaDOS and a core. The core caught Caroline’s attention and she scanned through all of the files, to her dismay, finding little on it. It had apparently been created as one of the first test cores yet it wasn’t active. It had been shut off and put away. It didn’t even say its purpose. Odd…

“I need another favor. Where you two found all of this. Look around some more and see if you can find a core. Model B-003.”

               Both Atlas and P-Body looked at the AI in hesitation before running out to do the errand. The moment they left was when Caroline turned to the pod, staring. Gold light reflected off the glass. Reflected off of the corpse inside. The brown hair floated in the gel that kept the body in near pristine condition. The expression looked peaceful, unlike what air she had the moment of the transfer. Like she was asleep… Despite not wanting to see her own dead body, claws slowly lowered and began to open the chamber. The process to thaw out the body didn’t take long and the door hissed open, allowing its contents to splatter across the floor.

A claw quickly grabbed the body before it fell.

               It was like a bad dream. Floating outside of her body and dragging it across the room. Raising it, the body was gently set on a raised panel and gold light flooded over it. Caroline stared at herself. She was so shocked by it all that she didn’t even hear the co-op bots come in and set the core down beside her. It was overwhelming. A deep, shuttering breath rang through the chamber, shaking the panels with it. Wires fell from the void above and connected themselves to the corpse. “…Run scan.”

               Almost everything was in good condition. Muscles were a bit strained in some areas and deteriorated for being in stasis for so long. Bones were fine. Skin was a bit pale, but lack of proper blood flow would do that. The nervous system was the most effected part. If Caroline was in her human body, she wouldn’t be able to more just due to how little brain power would be there. Brain damage. Poor Chell… She froze at the thought of the test subject, wondering just how she was out on the surface. If I ever leave, maybe I’ll see her. Hopefully, she got help.

               Luckily for Caroline, she could fix any problems on her body. The joys of being a scientist. More wires connected themselves and Caroline’s voice rang around the chamber. 

“Let’s begin.”


End file.
